Blossom
by ButchercupPPG
Summary: Blossom and her sisters have protected Townsville since they were born. But now, Blossom must go into another world to stop Mojo Jojo from wreaking havok, but Blossom forgets her past, at least... Until Brick shows up.
1. The Portal

"Girls, come quickly!" The Mayor screamed over the hotline. I pulled the phone slightly away from my ear. "Jeez, I can hear him from here." Buttercup said, obviously meaning the Mayor, she was standing on the other side of our bedroom. "We'll be right there." I said, I gestured for Bubbles and Buttercup to follow me. We jumped out the window and flew towards the Mayor's office. Yes, we _flew_, we do have super powers. We are the Powerpuff girls, protecting the city of Townsville from doom, like, every day. I'm the leader of our group, my name is Blossom. When we got to the Mayor's office, The Mayor and Miss Bellum, the Mayor's secretary, were standing in front of a blue glowing door. "Thank goodness you girls are here," Miss Bellum said. "Mojo Jojo has escaped into another world, and will probably destroy it," Bubbles, Buttercup and I exchanged worried looks. "One of you girls must go in and stop him." We were all silent.

"No way," Buttercup said, breaking the silence. "What if we don't make it back before, oh, I don't know… THE PORTAL CLOSES?!" She looked mad, none of us wanted to go into an unknown place. "Why can't all go in?" Bubbles asked. "Because two of you must stay to protect Townsville, while the other one goes to defeat Mojo." The Mayor explained. Buttercup raised her hand. "I'll do it." She said. Buttercup and I both knew we couldn't let Bubbles go. Buttercup _gone_? "No," I said, everyone stared at me, I was about to surprise them all. "I'll go." "No, Blossom," Buttercup said, she pulled me aside. "You can't do that, what'll happen to Townsville without you?" I looked straight at her. "What'll it do without you?" I asked her. She sighed. "Fine, be like that. See you when you get back." I hugged her, turned around, hugged Bubbles, and stepped into the portal.

Flashes of color and light dashed across my eyes, I couldn't feel any part of my body, I felt like I was dead, I couldn't hear either. Then it all stopped. I opened my eyes to see… darkness, streetlights, trees and houses. _Crap, where am I?_ I thought, I got up and dusted myself off. I looked around to see cars coming towards me. _Oh my gosh! I'm in a street!_ I thought, jumping to the nearest sidewalk before a car hit me. _Okay, time to fly._ I thought, I jumped up and fell. _What? No, no, no!_ I walked over to a dumpster and tried to pick it up. I grunted and moaned and pulled, but, I couldn't pick it up. _I've lost my powers._

I scuffed my foot on the curb and walked down the darkened street, there was only one streetlight on the street. I wanted to go home, I lost my powers, I was tired, I was _hungry_. I looked around for a restraint, for a gas station, for a… Pizza King! Oh, miracle! I took my money out of my pocket, I had a hundred dollar bill, I was going to buy an MP3 player today, but, now, I needed food. I ended up walking out of Pizza King with a foot long, a bag of chips and an extra large soda. I sipped my drink and thought about where I was going to stay tonight. Probably a bench. I found a good bench in a park by a school, I lied down and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up to a _blanket_. There was a blanket on me, I was in a bed. I jumped up and out of the bed, when a woman walked in to the room. "Hello there," She said in a sing-songy voice. I froze, a deer in the headlights. "What's your name?" She asked. I stepped back. "Did you run away from home?" She pushed on, stepping closer. "Ummm… no…" I said. "What's your name?" "I'm Barbra Clancy, and you are?" The woman asked again. "Blossom," I whispered. "Well Blossom, if you didn't run away and you're not leaving for a while, would you like to stay here?" Barbra asked. "Uh, sure." I said. It would be fun, in a wishing my sisters were here, masquerading as a human kind of way. I didn't know I was about to forget about my life in Townsville, forget about the mission I was on and think that I'm someone else very soon.


	2. The Accident

I walked up to the door of school. The snow fell gently on my red hair, which, was in a big red bow, as usual. "Hey!" a voice called, I turned around to see my two friends, Kat and Hailey running towards me. "Hey guys!" I called back, starting to walk towards them. The bell rang and we ran into school. The day was usual, a test [aced it], homework, and etc. After school, my friend, Halle, and I walked home together. "Wow, I just love snow!" Halle said, holding her hands out. "It's so pretty." "Yeah, I like it too." I whispered. When we got to my house, we hugged and I went inside. I was thirteen now, enrolled in Roosevelt middle school in Appleton, Wisconsin. "Mom, I'm home!" I called. I ran up to my room, grabbing my tablet on the way up the stairs. I went on YouTube to see the new improv video that we posted online. Gosh, were we funny. I loved doing improv; you get to be as creative as you want. I went to the fridge to grab some orange juice. The doorbell rang and I ran to the door. It was my dad. "Hey dad," I said, sipping my orange juice. "Hi Blossom, could you grab me my gloves?" He asked, I ran to the closet and grabbed his gloves and gave them to him. He turned around and headed for the sidewalk he was shoveling. Yes, my name is Blossom [Thanks mom and dad for the great name]. My dad was _always_ forgetting his gloves. I was just glad that I was a regular, normal teenage girl. Or, so I thought…

Summer. It's so beautiful, it's my favorite season. I think I used to play with two other girls with strange names like mine in the summer when I was little. Anyways, the pool was now open and my friends Kat, Hailey, Mallory and Lilly are going. "Who's going to go over there and push that boy off the side of the pool and into the water?!" Mallory asked,

pointing at a boy looking in the water. "Shut up," Lilly said, pushing her into the pool. Mallory poked her head out of the water. "Lilly, you're one of a kind." She said, Lilly smiled at her. "Aw, shucks!" Lilly said, we all started laughing. We all had great fun with each other, at the pool, park and mall. Wherever we were, we would always have fun. "Hey, what's that?" Kat asked, pointing at a black dot in the sky. It looked like it was coming closer. "Get inside!" The lifeguard screamed. _What's going on? _I thought franticly. I ran for the door out, when a little boy ran by me, shoving me into the pool. I swam to the surface. The door was closed, I was locked in.

"She needs help!" Bubbles cried, standing up in her chair, she rushed towards the portal, about to jump in (For the eleventh time that day), when Buttercup grabbed her. "Bubbles, calm down!" She told her. Bubbles walked back to her chair and sat down, crossing her arms. "She's about to meet Mojo, this isn't good." Buttercup said to Ms. Bellum. "She needs help, she doesn't know about her super powers yet, she forgot all about them, she's helpless against him!" Ms. Bellum nodded at the phone in the corner of the room. "No," Buttercup said, she knew what Ms. Bellum meant. "We aren't _that_ desperate." "It's our only hope." Ms. Bellum said, she picked up the phone. "Hello, warden?" She spoke into the phone. "Get me The Rowdyruff Boys on the line."


	3. Brick is back

I ducked my head underwater when thing landed. I tried to make myself as small as I possibly could. I poked my head out of the water to see what it was, it was a _monkey_. I'm not kidding, a freaking monkey just fell from the sky. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," I muttered to myself, the monkey turned towards me and looked at me. "You could not hide from me for long Powerpuff Blossom!" He yelled at me. I screamed, a monkey just called me a Powerpuff, whatever _that _is. "Ha, I laugh at your fear!" He said, stepping closer to the pool, I scrambled to get out of the water. I swam across the pool, when the monkey pulled out a ray gun. This was not my day. "Powerpuff Blossom, you have been a thorn in my side for far to long, it is time for you to be destroyed!" He yelled at me, I climbed out of the water and the monkey cornered me, I curled into a ball. He laughed manically, I was so scared, I couldn't move. He was a bout to pull the trigger, when a red flash jumped at the monkey and tackled it down. It was a boy. The boy kicked the monkey and it flew across the city. The boy turned around, he looked _exactly_ like me, except, he was a boy. He had red hair like mine, he wore a red long-sleeve t-shirt with a black stripe through it, black pants, white sneakers and a red backwards turned baseball cap. The boy flashed me a smile. "Hey, Blossom, long time, no see." He looked so familiar, and then it hit me. _Literally_, I remember him hitting me… and kicking me and punching me and grossing me out. I also remembered kissing him… _a lot_. His name was, "Brick?" I said, standing up. "Ah, you do remember me." He said, taking a step closer. That's all I remember, before I blacked out.


	4. Blossom's Past

**This chapter has this big emotional scene with Blossom and Brick, enjoy!**

I woke up in bright, blinding light. I saw two fuzzy figures leaning down over me. "Hey, you're awake." One of them said. I opened my eyes to look closer at the person who had spoken. "Brick?" I asked in barely a whisper. "Yeah, it's me Blossom." He whispered back to me. The other person I had no idea who he was. "You've got a nasty bump on you're head." The other person said. "Blossom, this is Tanner, his dad's a medical specialist." Brick explained. Tanner had blue-green eyes and light brown hair; he had a black leather jacket on and dark red sneakers. He didn't smile and he looked like he was about to explode or kill something if anything ticked him off. Brick and I got up and walked down the hospital hallway. He quickly explained to me that I had a concussion and that I have super powers (that wasn't a bomb-shell at all to me, thanks Brick). "I have what?" I asked after Brick told me about super powers. "Well, you can fly, shoot lasers, you have ice breath and you have two sisters named Bubbles and Buttercup." Brick said, counting my powers on his fingers. That went straight to my heart like a bullet.

"Sisters?" I asked in disbelief. Brick nodded and continued. "You had to go through a portal to stop Mojo Jojo-" "The monkey guy?" I asked. "That's the one." Brick said. He told me about how I forgot everything and how much my sisters missed me. I felt dizzy and I started to cry. I had missed my whole childhood and my sisters. I was so angry that I kicked a chair, which went flying across the hallway we were walking down. "Oops." I said, blushing. "Hey, it looks like you're powers are coming back." Brick said, smiling his devious smile. _I remember that smile,_ I thought, _He had it on a lot._ We walked further down the hallway and I finally spoke again. "What were my sisters like?" I asked, Brick looked at me with a puzzled face. "Well," He began. "Bubbles is the sweet one, always nice to others and helping people out. Buttercup, well… she's the tough one, she likes kicking other people's butts, that's for sure. But, I know both of them love you and miss you." He told me. I sighed. Just then Tanner came running through one of the doors. "Brick, the bank is being robbed!" He gasped. Brick looked at me mischievously. "Well," Brick shrugged. "I guess you get to try out you're powers, huh, Blossom?"

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I have the next chapter coming up soon. Oh, and for the people that reviewed me, thank you and all my chapters will be short, but there will be a lot of them. **


End file.
